Gilly Gadot
Gilly Gadot was a suspect in the murder investigation of Esteban Roland-Tavin in Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale), and her ex-boyfriend, Brock Perry in No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale). She was later revealed as an Anoterous assassin, and killer of her girlfriend, Penelope Everett in Accidents Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale), where she was also killed. Profile Events Of Criminal Case Ready? Set? KABOOM! After being healed from her wounds, Mia and Hamilton decided to speak with her. When they suggested that she’d have killed the victim, she laughed it off, saying that she doesn’t need to get rid of him to win the race. She was spoken to again, after the duo found a racist illustration the victim made on Gilly, making fun of her Jewish ethnicity. However, she was revealed to be innocent after Favourite was arrested for the crime. No Escape For Death Gilly became a suspect, after she Diego and Hamilton found her jacket in the brothel waiting room. When asked why she was in there, she revealed that she is a client. The duo spoke to her again, after discovering she dated Brock, but broke up with him. The duo asked her why she dumped Brock, where she admitted that she dated Brock before she learnt her true sexuality, and when she finally realized she was a lesbian, she ended things with him. Accidents Can Happen Gilly became a suspect after they found the necklace she gifted “Emma’s”. Mia and Hamilton went to check whether Gilly was her client. However, it turns out that she and the victim were dating. Gilly was interrogated again, after the duo discovered, she called “Emma” a hypocrite. Shen asked why she’d say such a thing, she revealed that the victim wanted her to stop sleeping with other prostitutes. Which angered Gilly, since the only reason she was doing this, was because “Emma” refused to leave prostitution, which Gilly saw as cheating. Overall, the killer turned out to be her. Mia and Hamilton confronted Gilly with the evidence, where she had no choice but to confess. She then revealed herself as a daughter of Aphrodite, and the assassin The Anoterous sent to, the Industrial District. When they were about to arrest her, Gilly stared Hamilton, eye to eye, and started to speak in a seductive tone, manipulating him, and telling him to point his gun at Mia. Mia was scared, and begged Hamilton to drop the gun, but he didn’t listen to her, and then Gilly told him to kill Mia. A bang is heard, causing Hamilton to get back to his mind and drop the gun, and then he saw Gilly, dead with a bullet on her head, and Mia still alive. Hamilton and Mia looked at the door, where they saw Diego with a gun, and Rozetta Pierre next to him. Case appearances *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale). *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *Accidents Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery BPerryGrimsdale.png|Brock Perry, Gilly’s ex-boyfriend PEverettGrimsdale.png|"Emm Ternon", Gilly’s girlfriend